


Solstice Feelings

by EnduranceinHope



Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond has feelings during the Solstice, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope
Summary: Elrond takes a walk during the night of Solstice and has some thoughts.Part 6 of ModernDayBard and I's 2020 Nostalgia Fic Collaboration.
Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057715
Kudos: 3





	Solstice Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm majorly behind with our posting schedule for this series, so this one is short and sweet. I hope you enjoy!

The whole of Rivendell was still on the night of the Solstice, the shortest day of the year. Still, that is, except for the wandering of the city’s leader, Lord Elrond. Why he was walking among the frozen landscape instead of resting or remaining indoors was anyone else’s guess. But the stillness was what he felt he needed. 

As he walked along the bank of the frozen river which bordered his city, he thought of how soon it would run again. 

As he observed the snow-covered branches sparkling in the bright full moon, he pondered the hopefulness of beauty being found in the midst of darkness. 

When he saw the multitude of stars overhead, he remembered that there was a plan for his world and his people that was beyond his comprehension. 

Yes, the Solstice was a time of darkness, but even that was temporary.


End file.
